Yuuki Family
by saruma si anti mainstream
Summary: menemukan siapa Ovum dan Sperma yang menghasilkan Tenpoin Yuuki...


Sebelum masuk cerita,saya ceritakan sekilas tentang tenpoin yuuki. Yuuki lahir di eden yang lahir tanpa perantara rahim. Dia muncul dari sebuah alat yang diciptakan eden. Alat itu bisa menghubungkan ovarium dengan menciptakan alat itu untuk menghasilkan pengguna kekuatan hebat. Orang2 yang lahir dari alat tersebut ditubuhnya terdapat barcode. Selain yuuki, shigure, anggota code: name juga sama halnya seperti yuuki.

Karena yuuki berasal dari sebuah alat, dia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. di komiknya, dari chapter awal sampai yang sekarang, heike, yukihina, kouji, shigure juga yuuki tidak diceritakan tentang keluarganya. Makadari itu saya akan mengarang salah satu dari mereka. Saya ambil yuuki. Tokoh fav saya. Hehehe... Disini yuuki sudah berumur 19 *sebenarnya gak sikasih tau kan umur semua tokoh dikomiknya?*

Oke... Kita mulai... igezo!

"kalau kalian tidak mau bergabung dengan kami, kalian harus memenuhi syarat yang kami buat" ucap salah satu anggota eden.

"apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"kalian harus menyumbangkan ovarium & sperma kalian" jawab anggota eden

"EH?! Bagaimana caranya?" pasangan tersebut kebingungan

"ikut aku. Aku akan mengeluarkannya secara paksa. Sedikit sakit, tapi itu tak berbekas" anggota eden itu langsung berjalan keluar

"bagaimana ini, harui?" tanya sang istri kepada suami yang dipanggilnya harui

"hm.." si suami bingung "bagaimana kalau kami menolak?" tanyanya ragu

"saya akan membunuh kalian berdua ditempat!" anggota eden itu kesal, teriakannya membuat pasangan tersebut ciut dan langsung mengikuti anggota eden didepannya.

19 tahun berlalu

"uah! Capek!" teriak Toki sambil meragangkan tubuhnya

"berisik Toki" kata ogami disamping toki

"menyenangkan sekali yah kalau melihat festival kembang api bersama-sama" sakura sangat bahagia

"tapi ketika kembang api dinyalakan, kamu terlihat ketakutan begitu, sakura" kata rui sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"cahaya yang indah! Cahaya yang begitu bergema! Aku tak akan lupa itu!" heike seperti biasa, eror tiba2...

"lihat, kakek2 itu, seperti tidak pernah melihat kembang api saja. Padahal umurnya sudah sera- WAKH!" toki mencibir heike dan langsung diikat seluruh tubuhnya pakai cambuk cahaya heike.

"aku ini masih 17 tahun toki, aku ini abadi!" teriak heike pas dikuping toki.

"siapapun, tolong aku!"

"yosh! Kita pulang~" ogami melanjutkan tujuannya. Begitu pula rui dan sakura mengekor di belakangnya. Yuuki? Yuuki menghilang sejak mereka

"apa kalian tidak menyadari yuuki menghilang di sisi kalian?" tiba-tiba Kouji datang bersama Yukihina.

"Yuuki? Heh?! Memang kemana dia?" Tanya sakura yang membuat semua yang ada disitu sweatdrop dan berkata dalam hati *itu yang sedang kita pikirkan, aho!*

"oke, kalau begitu kita cari dia sebelum matahari terbit. Kalau tidak, tak akan ada makanan di mansion selama 1 hari" perintah Rui sebagai "kepala keluarga" di mansion Shibuya

"aku tidak akan ikut, tak ada makanan pun tak apa, aku terbiasa makan makanan kal-" kalimat Ogami terhenti ketika Rui tiba-tiba ada didepannya

"AKU AKAN HANCURKAN MINIATUR KASTIL-KASTIL YANG ADA DIKAMARMU ITU!" Rui langsung menunjukkan sisi gelapnya.

"a-ampun" Ogami mundur perlahan lalu mengikuti yang lain mencari Yuuki.

Sedangkan Yuuki….

Sejak kembang api dinyalakan, dia seperti mendengar musik yang sepertinya ia kenal. Suara itu bergabung dalam suara tangis juga kembang api. Yuuki ketika itu juga mencari asal suara, ditemukannya rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi festival. Ditaman rumah sakit, dia menemukan sumber suara tersebut berasal dari kotak suara dan tangis dari sang gadis yang sedang duduk dikursi. Bersama kotak suara yang terbuka, dia melihat indahnya kembang api dalam kesedihan. Reflek Yuuki menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Gadis tersebut kaget, langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Tak lama, Yuuki bangkit dan meninggalkan boneka nyanmaru hasil dia lomba nyanyi Ost. Nyanmaru. Dan gadis itu menyadari boneka itu berada disebelahnya ketika dia hendak masuk kedalam. karena tangan kirinya memegang kotak, ia pakai tangan kanan untuk memegang tangan nyanmaru. Setelah dipegang keluar suara nyanmaru "jangan bersedih nyan~ aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku~!" gadis tersebut refleks tersenyum dan memeluk boneka itu. Yuuki melihat dari kejauhan juga tersenyum. Kemudia mereka pulang ke habitat masing-masing.

Di Shibuya Mansion

"si Yuuki kemana jam segini belum pulang" Sakura cemas layaknya seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya.

"Tadaima" tiba-tiba Yuuki masuk dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"lihat, siapa yang datang" kata Ogami melihat Yuuki sinis karena sampai matahari berganti bulan pun Yuuki tidak kunjung pulang.

"YUUKI!" Rui langsung mempiting Yuuki sampai dia tidak berdaya.

"ARGH!" suara Yuuki melengking membuat semua yang yang ada ditempat menutup kuping. Karena sedang ngepiting Yuuki, Rui memakai bayangannya untuk menutup kupingnya.

"sudahlah pangeran, maafkan Yuuki untuk kali ini" Sakura memohon seperti orang tua yang memohon anaknya jangan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Hm! Yasudah. Aku gak tega sama Sakura, tapi kalau sekali lagi kau begitu, ku jait mulutmu!" Rui langsung melanjutkan aksi masak untuk makan malam penghuni mansion shibuya.

"Arigato, nyanmaru" Yuuki langsung memeluk Sakura

"hem… tapiYuuki kemana saja sampai baru pulang jam segini?"

"…."

"Yuuki? Doushite?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"ie.. nandemonai" Yuuki langsung masuk kekamarnya.

"Yuuki kenapa yah sejak pulang dari festival?" gumam Sakura

"hoo… segitu khawatirnya kamu sama Yuuki sampai tidak perhatian bahwa ada yang cemburu melihat aksimu"Toki tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Sakura sambil berbisik dan menunjuk ke Ogami yang sedang memotong kecil-kecil daging yang ada didepannya sampai sebesar kutu dengan khusyuk.

"ada apa?" nyadar diliatin, Ogami menghentikan aksinya.

"tak biasanya kau begitu Ogami. Kamu cemburu pada Yuuki, huh?"

"Kubunuh kau Toki!"

Yuuki tak biasanya menyendiri di teras mansion. Sakura yang bangun karena haus menyadari Yuuki tak ada dikamarnya. Biasanya dia mengorok keras sampai Toki pun harus memainkan gitarnya agar terdengar suara yang agak merdu #eh gak nyambung. Sakura penasaran kemana Yuuki pergi, ditemukanlah Yuuki.

"sejak pulang dari festival kembang api kamu jadi aneh Yuuki, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Huah! Aku mengagetkanku, Nyanmaru" Yuuki langsung menengok Sakura yang berada disebelahnya.

"kau bertingkah aneh Yuuki, pertama kau bisa ada disini tengah malam, kedua, mana ada orang yang bisa mendengar degup jantung pun tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku"

"jangan-jangan kau arwah, Sakura" tiba-tiba Toki datang tak diundang #Emangjelangkung

"Toki?!"

"hahh… karena terbiasa tidur dengan suara ngoroknya Yuuki, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur hari ini. ada apa Yuuki?" Tanya malas Toki

TBC

Sorry nih males ngelanjutin lagi.. malesss luar biasa… semangatin saya dengan review yakh! My first ff.. Jane…


End file.
